


I'm So Tired

by Stiney



Category: A-Team (2010), A-Team - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Masturbation, Merry Month of Masturbation Challenge 2012, Slash, Sleepiness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-07
Updated: 2012-05-07
Packaged: 2017-11-04 23:43:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/399514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stiney/pseuds/Stiney
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Face really just wants to sleep.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'm So Tired

_ *****  
‘Sleep. Sleep would be so glorious right now.’  _ Face rolled onto his back with a frustrated sigh. The job they had just gotten back from had been a bitch and half. They all stumbled into the house exhausted and Face thought for certain he’d sleep for days. Hell, even Murdock had fallen immediately to sleep once his head hit the pillow and that never happened.

The more he tried the more awake he felt. He’d even gotten up at one point, walked passed Hannibal and B.A.’s rooms, jealously listening to their snoring as he went into the living room and turned on the television. Face sat and stared at awful middle of the night infomercials for an hour and it did nothing so he’d headed back to bed. 

Face crawled back under the covers carefully, not that it mattered, Murdock hadn’t moved at all. The pilot was lying face down, arms wrapped under the pillow, like he’d been when Face left. 

That had been two hours ago, Face realized as he looked at the bedside clock. He was about to accept defeat and get up again when Murdock rolled onto his side and pressed against him, sliding a hand up Face's inner thigh, callused fingers stroking the sensitive skin and Face felt the first stirrings of an erection.

_ ‘Just what I need.’ _ But maybe that was exactly what he needed, some really good _‘knock your ass out’_ sex. Face turned toward Murdock, only to have the pilot nuzzle into him with mumbles of something that sounded like _Dog Rog_.

With that Face knew there wasn’t going to be any _‘put you into unconsciousness’_ sex but he’d be damned if he couldn’t give himself an _‘eh, at least your drowsy’_ jerk, especially since Murdock’s hand had moved to cup his balls through the thin material of his shorts. If it wasn’t for the deep breathing of sleep he’d think that Murdock was intentionally trying to get him as painfully hard as he was now.

Face shifted his shorts down his hips and gripped his cock, rubbing a thumb over the precome slicked head. He leaned into the messy mop of his lover’s hair, taking in the scent of the pilot as he slid slowly up and down his shaft with a twist of his wrist.

“Fuck.” Face whispered, hips jerking when Murdock’s hand squeezed slightly, his strokes becoming fast and hard as he thought about plunging into the warm body next to him.

Suddenly Murdock’s voice was in his ear, “That’s it, come for me, darlin’,” and with his Texas accent all thick and husky from sleep there was no way Face couldn’t comply.

Murdock slid his hand over Face’s and with one last stroke Face was coming into their joined hands with a rough cry.

“I love you.” Face panted as he reached for a discarded shirt off the side of the bed, "By the way, what's a Dog Rog?"

Murdock grunted and snuggled closer as Face laughed then placed a kiss against the pilot’s temple before finally falling asleep himself.   
  
  
Fin


End file.
